wsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adessa Cypersong
'Overview' A hoodoo girl from the bayou. Adessa is great at telling fortunes, reading bones, making mojo, stealing wallets, and dancing. Wallets? Who said anything about wallets? Adessa's age was never established, since as soon as she arrived in Duskhallow Bayou, she essentially rewrote her own history from what she could remember. It can be assumed that she is at least 19 years of age. Adessa has an accent and a bit of a speech impediment. Her native language is Arborian Patois. When she speaks common, she translate from Arborian Patois -> Arborian -> Common; which means losing some word conjugation and noun placement along the way. History Pre-Nexus Adessa was born Arthessa Dunebeam. She comes from a long line of nomadic Aurin who traversed Arboria for years. When she was very young, they passed by a bayou and for the first time, Adessa heard the whispers of the songs of the cypress trees. She abandoned her family soon after that and fashioned a raft to float back downstream to Duskhallow Bayou. Once there, she found herself knocking on the door of the current Matria (Tamue Starleaf), requesting a place to live. She was taken in by Mama Starleaf and began learning the art of Hoogdoo; a protective magic utilizing different natural items and their attachment to the Weave. It took years, but Adessa eventually became a staple of Duskhallow, a pain in everyone's collective tail, and was well on her way to potentially taking over for Mama Starleaf before The Ravaging. Adessa was picked up during the Ravaging by a small ship and frozen almost immediately. From her point of view, she was scooped from the ground and put into a very cold tube before waking up a few minutes later on board a ship bound for the lost planet, Nexus. On the ship she encountered Wylion Glittergale for the first time, and the two formed a fast kinship. Life on Nexus Adessa and Wylion became an immediate thieving pair. Together, the two of them would read palms, tarots, and crystal balls in order to swindle people out of their money. They went as far as to take wallets and datachrons directly from others and wound up in jail numerous times. During one of those visits, Adessa and Wylion met Arthur Kinlay; a Justice who Adessa took a liking to and eventually dated. During year 1666, Adessa took a job with the Darkspur Cartel. She worked with a small mercenary unit called the Snuggly Jabbits. While on what was promised to be a "Get cash fast" scheme, Adessa was taken by the Redstar Cartel; a bloodthirsty slaver trade gang. With the help of some friends, Adessa was returned to Arthur and Wylion. Their group (Lovingly nicknamed Team Justice) was dead set on taking down the leader of the Redstar Cartel once and for all. During their attempted assassination of the cartel leader, Jules Ferrymore, Team Justice found themselves inside of a glass maze. They became trapped as the maze filled with poison, and most of Team Justice was presumed dead - the only confirmed survivor was Adessa. Category:Exile Category:Aurin Category:Duskhallow Bayou Category:Characters Category:Direwolf Starship Brigade Category:The Snuggly Jabbits